Precious
by SoulWise
Summary: Songfic! Team 7 centric, for the most part! Rated T for safety. Read and review if you dare!


**Author's Note:** Okay, if you have not heard the song **Precious by Depeche Mode** then you must do so before you read this songfic, it'll help you understand it a lot more. I was listening to this song one day and it made me think of Team 7 for obvious reasons so I decided to write a little something. It didn't turn out exactly the way I wanted it to but I'm okay with the end result. The song lyrics are in bold & italics to make it easier to find. Read and review pleaseee!

Disclaimer: One, I do not own Naruto but Kishimoto does. Two, I do not own the song **Precious**. Three, just to make my point clear--- **I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG PRECIOUS! **

**Precious**

Currently in Konoha a party is going on. Everyone is there. Even Sasuke, Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki are there. It was decided that peace was needed for just one night, and that enemies were to become "friends." So everyone eventually chose to have a typical party, one with dancing and tons of music. While everyone else was off having a good time, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto weren't. The three of them did not feel like partying so to speak. Instead of having fun, they were just sitting down; and of course they ended up sitting near each other. Sasuke and Sakura sat across from each other, while Naruto sat between the two and slightly off to the side making their seating arrangement look like a triangle. The current song that was playing ended and Kakashi announced the next song. The next song was to be: **Precious by ****Depeche Mode**. Upon hearing the name of the song, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto showed no apparent interest in it. However, when the song began to play the sadness of it drew them in to listen.

**_Precious and fragile things  
Need special handling_**

Those seven words plus the saddening music that came with it caused Naruto to start crying. Sakura looked at Naruto then to Sasuke; her eyes suddenly began to water and she was trying her best not to let her tears loose like Naruto had. If you had looked at Sasuke for a brief second you would have seen no emotion but if you had really looked at him you would have seen the sadness in his eyes.

**_My God what have we done to you? _**

Simultaneously, Sakura and Sasuke looked over at Naruto. They were thinking those exact words. What had they done to him? They were the source of his pain, and they knew it.

**_We always tried to share  
The tenderest of care  
Now look what we have put you through_**

The three of them suddenly found themselves remembering the moment they became Team 7. They remembered when Sasuke offered Naruto his lunch, when Kakashi came out of nowhere and told them they had broken the rules, when Sakura had shouted that the three of them were one, and when Kakashi had surprised them all by saying that they had passed. Every emotion, image, and thought was permanently kept as a memory.

**_Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give_**

"Why do things get damaged? Why do they get broken? We were supposed to last forever." Naruto said aloud between sobs. Sakura and Sasuke looked down at the floor, silently agreeing with Naruto's statement. They were meant to be together, but in the end they fell apart.

**_Angels with silver wings  
Shouldn't know suffering  
I wish I could take the pain for you  
If God has a master plan  
That only He understands  
I hope it's your eyes He's seeing through_**

The words following the chorus only made the three of them feel worse. It hurt Naruto because he never wanted Sasuke and Sakura to get hurt; he wanted to take their pain away but it seemed like he was never able to. In Sakura and Sasuke's eyes, Naruto was the one truly suffering and he didn't deserve what they had brought upon him. Naruto was their angel. Sasuke and Sakura had wanted to comfort the crying blonde but the song made them sit still.

**_Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give_**

**_I pray you learn to trust  
Have faith in both of us  
And keep room in your hearts for two_**

Naruto and Sakura turned to look at Sasuke, at the same time. Sasuke knew that they were looking at him but he wouldn't meet either of their gazes. "Sasuke-kun, we're still here for you. I know you have room in your heart to keep me and Naruto, you can't deny that." Sakura said as tears ran rapidly down her face. "Sasuke, we will bring you back home, I promise. Believe in us for once. Oh, and teme you better not ever forget us." Naruto said as the two rivers still continued to pour from his eyes. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and Sakura with a few tears running from his eyes. The emotionless Uchiha was crying. "Dobe, Sakura, good luck with trying to bring me back. I'm still staying with Orochimaru though. Sakura and Naruto just nodded, but they saw the challenge in his words. He wanted them to try to bring him back because it would make them both stronger, maybe even stronger than him.

**_Things get damaged  
Things get broken  
I thought we'd manage  
But words left unspoken  
Left us so brittle  
There was so little left to give_**

Before the party ended, Naruto and Sakura hugged him, promising that he would return to them someday. So in the end, Sasuke still went with Orochimaru but Naruto and Sakura went with him, in his heart that is.


End file.
